deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse/@comment-26374068-20160416190323/@comment-27150398-20160417125424
Ok here is my second Explanation I will discussing two things that have crossed my mind through reading your explanation first I will be talking about Omnipotents and how Paper Mario cannot be above that level in Power and secondly how the Archie Sonic Verse counters the Star Rod and the Paper stickers 1. Paper Mario being above Omnipotent level- I know you have already talked about this but I would like agure against first of all you mentioned the Ancient Walkers being 6th Dimensonal which is Omnipotent level if you are talking about Nigh-Omnipotents then True Omnipotents would be 7th Dimensonal a being scientifically can't be above Omnipotent level I know you wrote an explanation on this but If Omnipotent is 6th Dimensonal nothing can be above that if I use the true Definition of Omnipotent being a God having unlimited power and then the definition of Omniscient meaning that you know everything and Omnipresent meaning that you are existing everywhere in the Multiverse To classify at that Tier the being also needs to be Immortal and have no weaknesses whatsoever but Paper Mario is still a mortal being lacking in unlimited power so he would be a Multiversal being If you are implying he is above Omnipotent level that would mean he would be above TOAA from Marvel a being with unlimited strength durablity knowledge and is present everywhere which would be inaccurate You mentioned the Hebrew alphabet allowing him to be above that level but in the end all the numbers are just Infinty which Technially isn't a number at all it is mearly an expression used to describe something with no beginning or end so is pointless when used in measurements And to clear things up if Dimentio is 12th Dimensonal he would have to be Omnipotent Omniscient and Omnipresent he also would have to have no weaknesses and since Luigi and Mario beat him he Dosen't scale to the level of Omnipotence that the Ancient Walkers have achieved and neither does Paper Mario With all the confusing Omnipotence and Infinty expressions out of the way it is time I moved onto point two. 2. Now let's talk about the ways the Archie verse counters the Star Rod and paper stickers let's first talk about the Ring of Acorns this thing may have limited wishes and may be used recklessly in the hands of Amy or Sonic but if the Ancient Walkers could get it during the battle they could get it to cast Infinte wishes like the Star Rod and Paper stickers and since the Walkers would know of their danger they could get rid off them instantly And if that Dosen't work the Archie Verse has the Sword of Acorns this thing warps reality at a superhuman rate and has the ablity to undo any hexes or curses in a blink of an eye so if Paper Mario does anything to the team they can undo his magic this sword is also so powerful it can cause galaxies to surrender in fear of anyone who wields it And plus there is the legendary sword of light this thing is all the good in the world forged into a single sword this thing brings Dark beings to their knees and removes any Dark curses Now with my facts and agurements stated The Archie Verse is going to be able to counter anything that Paper Mario throws at them and with Seven beings that can achieve Omnipotence something that Paper Mario hasn't accomplished I think it safe to say that The Archie Verse beats Paper Mario on his own with ease Anyways feel free to ask any questions and if you want to add some more Paper Mario characters into the mix I could state how the Archie Verse beats them Over to you Metal